Impulso
by BBangel
Summary: Cuando él dijo "No", y se marchó, fue todo lo que Near necesitaba. Rogó y rezó, lo más que pudo, pero él se fue sin decir más que esa palabra. No importaba...volverían a encontrarse. Un drabble, aunque algo largo para ser considerado como tal. MelloNear


_**Death Note no me pertenece.**_

* * *

Él comienza a hablar con esa voz histérica que suele usar, y yo sé hacia dónde va esta conversación. No me gusta. Por eso, a riesgos de ofenderlo, suelto esa barbaridad sobre L.

Me callo la boca.

Y comienzo a rezar.

Si, no, si, no, si, no. No sé cuál es cuál. Yo quiero hacerlo, yo soy el sí, yo quiero hacerlo…

No me hace falta nada más que estar a su lado. Quiero que él decida ser racional por una vez, y así escuchar, siempre escuchar, el sonido de su barra de chocolate cuando la muerde con violencia.

Sí, sí, sí.

Entonces digo, simplemente para expresarme por una vez en la vida.

-Es una buena idea.

Claro que creo que es una buena idea, es todo lo que quiero en la vida y más.

Estar junto a Mello.

Ahora L está muerto y aunque eso me duele, sigo rogándole al Dios que Mello dice está en los Cielos, siempre observando, que él diga que sí.

Ay, pero Mello es tan orgulloso.

Sé que no vamos a tener la gran vida juntos, y que tarde o temprano él se cansará y se largará, muy feliz, del lugar, escapando de mi compañía.

Pero no me importa, solo quiero un par de años junto a él. Atrapar a Kira. Y luego darle las gracias a Mello por los años vividos y el buen trabajo hecho. Entonces él podrá irse, dejar el nombre de L y yo lo haré igual.

Ambos desapareceremos.

No me importará demasiado cuando eso pase.

Solo quiero un par de años, unos pocos años jugando a las escondidas con Kira, unos miles de minutos de recuerdos exquisitos cuando él sonría y estemos en la misma habitación, cuando descubramos algo _juntos_ y hablemos sobre eso… no pido tiempo para decirle que lo amo, sino tiempo para fingir que él me ama.

Di que sí, Mello, di que sí, di que sí…

Tiempo, quiero tiempo junto a él, quiero recuerdos agradables para lograr conciliar el sueño por las noches, quiero ánimos para seguir viviendo luego de la separación. Quiero tiempo para poder ver su rostro de reojo y susurrarle cosas al oído cuando la investigación se haga apabullante y él caiga, dormido, en el cuartel en el que estemos.

Yo lo admiro, lo quiero, yo pido tiempo, solo eso.

Trabajar junto a él será bueno para mi mente. Admiro la forma en que pasa por alto su gran intelecto cada vez que lo supero en algo, es increíble hacerle la vista gorda a eso. Admiro su inteligencia, su capacidad, su forma de pensar.

Admiro como se contiene para nunca, siquiera pasar la mano por sus cabellos. Yo, a pesar de pensar en él todo el tiempo, me contengo. A duras penas, pero mis manos siguen ocupadas con el puzle. Como ahora. Él está enfadado y atónito, y me gustaría abrazarlo. Y que mis mejillas rocen sus hebras rubias.

Solo eso.

Ah, y tiempo.

El tiempo es posible, claro que lo es. Abrazar a Mello no me es posible, así que no lo pido, no lo estoy pidiendo, señor Dios, solo le pido tiempo. Lo que acabo de pensar es solo eso, un pensamiento, y no algo que exija. En serio.

Solo, dame tiempo, y ya me las arreglaré solo.

Solo algo de vida saludable para aprovecharla al máximo. Oído, para escuchar su voz; ojos, para ver su piel blanca; olfato, para oler el fuerte chocolate en cuanto él esté cerca; tacto, para mantenerme en el suelo jugando mientras él se desviva de aburrimiento en un sillón.

Imaginación, para perder el tiempo pensando en el gusto que tendrá su boca.

Los segundos pasan y yo aprovecho el tiempo que me queda para hacer silencio y rezar, mientras escucho, atento, el latido de su corazón, lejos de mi alcance, aquí en el suelo, jugando, como siempre, y lejos de él, como siempre.

No como siempre. No siempre estaremos jugando, no siempre sabré con exactitud que él está durmiendo en su habitación, la número 39, o estudiando en la biblioteca; no siempre sabré lo que almorzó en el día o cuantas barras de chocolate mató hoy; no siempre sabré que está vivo.

Eso es lo que más me importa, eso es lo que quiero, aunque sé que a partir de ahora no será posible.

-No – dice.

Mello dice no; segundos después, se va.

Mis certezas se acabaron, mis recuerdos se borrarán con el tiempo, y mi amor por él se quedará aquí conmigo, como no ha hecho Mello.

Ahora cambiaré mi deseo, señor Dios que supuestamente descansas subido a nubes y me miras todo el tiempo.

Quiero tiempo para volver a encontrarlo.

Recojo mi puzle y me levanto con cuidado y pereza.

Si Mello está en lo cierto con eso del señor Dios, entonces tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Salgo del despacho de Roger y atravieso pasillos arrastrando los pies hasta llegar a mi habitación.

Se me olvidó decir _la_ palabra.

-Amén – digo, y comienzo a armar el puzle previamente tirado en el suelo.

Intento no recordar el sonido de los pasos descalzos de Mello saliendo con furia del cuarto.

Porque quizá esta sea una de las veces en las que Mello está equivocado, y si es así, un ser inexistente como ese Dios no me hará ningún caso. Y si es así, entonces…

No hay ningún sonido, la puerta la mantengo cerrada y mis manos son cuidadosas al acomodar las piezas.

Necesito toda la concentración posible si quiero volver a ver a Mello.

_A veeer… ideas…_

Comenzaré con el caso Kira.

* * *

_**N/A: Ahhh, Hola a todos :) ¿Qué puedo decir ahora? Solo que... no sé xD Quise escribir algo corto, de Death Note y con Mello. Me salió esto y tres dabbles MelloMatt que subiré algo más adelante, porque TENGO que subirlos, NECESITO subirlos y ver que onda con este lindo fandom que he llegado a adorar en la última semana. Soy bastante nueva por aquí. Apenas hace una semana terminé el manga, pero para mí enviciarme es taaaaan fácil... Me da pena pero qué se le va a hacer xD.**_

_**Quería... explicar, mas o menos, el porqué (según mi cabeza) Near toma el caso Kira. Adoro que los niños de Wammy quieran vengar a L, pero me gustó la idea de que él se involucrara en el caso simplemente para dar con Mello. Me recuerda a la actitud que se le da en los fics a Mail, también con Mello xD MM y MN me encantan, pronto subiré más. **__**Les estaré eternamente agradecida si me dejan un review. Gracias! Y que tengan un lindo día ^.^**_

_**BB.**_


End file.
